Prince Charming
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: If I didn't work for them, I would so sue Disney. Why? For making every girl out there believe their Prince Charming is waiting for them, to sweep them off their feet. Maybe in a Fairytale. But in real life? The old lie. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**Prince Charming**

**If I didn't work for them, I would so sue Disney. Why? For making every girl out there believe there Prince Charming is waiting for them, to sweep them off their feet. The old lie. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Oh look! It's me!!! So, I realized I've never done a OneShot in Demi's POV. Whattup with that? My fave Disney girl has been neglected? (Drew with Miley) So this in Demetria Devone POV, because that girl is an EPIC WIN, fo' sho' my bitches. This is another one of my 'spur of the moment' OneShots. This is a dedicated to Jeena, AKA x3nileyx. She's an AMAZING writer. You guys should TOTALLY go check out her stories. She's the most amazing person ever. (:**

**- P r i n c e C h a r m i n g -**

_**Demi**_

"Demi?" The younger girl suddenly stopped in the middle of her giggling and looked up at me earnestly. "Do you think I'll find my Prince Charming some day?

"Haven't you already?" I asked, sincerely surprised. I was pretty sure she considered a certain curly haired boy her Prince Charming. That's what she wrote in her diary anyway.

Not that I read her diary. Of course not.

"Yeah, like who?" She scoffed, without an ounce of insincerity in her ocean blue eyes.

"Nick?" I suggested, shuffling back a little on my bed just in case I set a volcano off. I don't particularly want to be the target of her outburst.

Not that she has anger problems. Of course not.

"Nick struggles to be the doormat's Prince Charming, end of." She said quite sharply as the word 'doormat' rolled off her tongue. Selena, of course. Who else would be stupid enough to act like a lost little puppy? Ladies and gentlemen, Selena Doormat Gomez. Or should I say, Slutlena Doormat Goatmez. That's better, don't you think?

"C'mon Mi, you know he's just using her to sell his album." I tried to reason with her, but I should've realized she's to stubborn to do so. Just like him. See, this is why they're perfect together.

"That's why he's bullshit, he's sick enough to stoop so low just to sell his god damn album." She spat out the words with a certain amount of venom sparkling in her eyes. Look what you did Nick. "He can go fuck a tree for all I care."

"Yeah, but you know he loves you." I protested, wondering inside why I was bothering. Why was I even bothering to stick up for that idiot? The dude who changed Selena, not once, but twice. Then again, she was the one who was stupid enough to be a rebound twice.

"But it's not enough any more." She rolled her blue eyes expressively, making it obvious that she thought I should already know this. "He can't just come along and say he loves me, and expect everything to end happily ever after."

"But isn't what you want, a fairytale ending?"I asked out of pure curiosity. "Isn't that what a Prince Charming is for, to lead you to a happily ever after?"

"That's Disney's concept, but let's face it, Disney's concept's are bullshit." She threw back her head and laughed that familiar 'Miley' laugh, the one we'd all come to know and love. It's hard not to love this girl, she's so... epic.

My adjectives are the bomb, I know.

"Well then what's your concept, oh wise one?" I said sarcastically, making us both simultaneously burst out laughing. We're not weird. Of course not. We're just cooler than you.

"I think that a Prince Charming is there for you, through everything. Not just your boyfriend, but your best friend, the person you know is going to stick through it with you, through thick and thin, without an ounce of doubt." She said confidently, her inner Miley-ness coming out again.

"But isn't that what Nick was when you dated him?" I asked. "Not just your boyfriend, but also your best friend?"

"But Nick's selfish, he would never stick it through with me, and that's for sure." She said, her eyes suddenly dulling, the sparkle dying out again. Look what your doing to her Nick. How can you live with yourself? "If I were a boy, I'd show them how bad they hurt us." She blinked back a few tears, and forced on a smile.

"Maybe you should Nick how you feel Mi, maybe he'd change if he knew how he was hurting you." I said softly, wrapping my arm around the younger girl and comforting her.

"No, because I don't even want Nick to be my Prince Charming." She sniffed, squeezing the bridge of her nose to stop the tears from spilling.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Nick's not worth all these tears Dem." And as more tears slipped out of her moist blue eyes, I knew she was absolutely and utterly correct. Nick is not worth her tears. Not even a bit.

**- P r i n c e C h a r m i n g -**

**I CAN'T write any happy OneShots, I don't know why. I'm attempting to write on ATM, but it's not going very well up to now. I'll listen to Demi for hours and then I can probably write it. Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus INSPIRE me like NO ONE else can. Selena Gomez CANNOT inspire because she doesn't share her feelings with her fans. End of. BUT that doesn't mean I don't like her, I do. I just don't like the fact that she lets Nick fucking Jonas change her everytime he comes around. **


End file.
